donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
King Krusha K. Rool
King Krusha K. Rool is the boxer alias of King K. Rool. He is the final boss of Donkey Kong 64. Appearance King Krusha K. Rool, as one of K. Rool's aliases, is a large, green, and rotund Kritter with sharp white teeth and a bloodshot and swollen left eye. He also wears a golden crown with eight prongs. Apart from that, he wears a blue spandex suit with white stripes on the side, a brown belt with a large, thick golden buckle, a pair of red boxing gloves, and a pair of magenta shoes, with a gaping hole in the left one. Introduction Escape Foiled After the Kongs infiltrate K. Rool's Hideout Helm, shut down his Blast-O-Matic machine, and reach K. Rool's throne room, K. Rool attempts to escape the mechanized Crocodile Isle on his airship, the King Kruiser II. However, just as he succeeds in taking off, the Kongs succeed in freeing K. Lumsy from his prison. K. Lumsy chases the ship around D.K. Isle before tripping on a rock. One of his flailing arms strikes the Kruiser, which crashes down behind D.K. Isle. Many parts break off, and one section of the top breaks to reveal a gaping hole which the Kongs can enter. The Final Arena Upon entering the ship, the Kongs wind up in a large boxing arena. A mustachioed microphone named Microbuffer comes into the center of the arena and acts as an emcee, announcing that the main event of the day is the Kong family, positioned in the red corner , versus King Krusha K. Rool, who descends from the ceiling and takes his place in the blue corner of the ring accidentally squashing Microbuffer in the process. The Five Round Fight K. Rool will fight the Kongs one by one, each with a different strategy to be countered; normal attacks will be ineffective, and except at certain points with certain Kongs, all special attacks are disabled, including weapons and instruments. In each round, the Kong fighting has a time limit of three minutes to defeat K. Rool. If time runs out, the current Kong must start the round over; K. Rool's damage will be reset, but whatever damage the Kong received will remain. Each new Kong begins with maximum health. If a Kong's health runs out, or if the Kongs fail to defeat K. Rool within twelve rounds, they must start the entire fight over. Round One Donkey Kong fights first. At the start of the battle, K. Rool will move to the center of the arena, where he will remain for the duration of the fight. He will then slam on the center of the arena, creating a green shockwave. After doing so twice more, barrel cannons will appear above the four corners of the arena. When DK climbs up a post and enters the cannon, the barrel will begin to move up and down between K. Rool and the air above him. K. Rool will have his gloves up in a guarding position, throwing a few jabs at him. After a set number of jabs, he will respond to the audience, graciously accepting his applause; at this point, he is vulnerable to attack. By firing at K. Rool with his guard down, DK will knock K. Rool back a short distance, but he will quickly regain his composure, slam on the ground once, and then move back to the middle of the arena. After each successful hit, his slams become more frequent, his time of letting his guard down, and the cannon from which DK attacked him will disappear. Once Donkey Kong uses all four cannons successfully, K. Rool will fall, and the announcer will begin counting him out. When he reaches 8, however, the Kritter timekeepers end the round before K. Rool can lose. Round Two Diddy Kong fights second. At the start of the battle, K. Rool will run forward to the red corner where Diddy is, stop directly beneath the spotlight, and then wave. Then he will begin throwing his right glove at Diddy like a boomerang; the glove will fly in an arc to where Diddy is at the time K. Rool throws it and then back to him. After K. Rool throws his glove twice, Diddy's Rocketbarrel Boost barrel will appear in the center of the arena. Upon entering the barrel and rising to the light fixtures above the arena, armed with an infinite supply of Crystal Coconuts and ammo, Diddy will find two bullseyes on either side of the light above K. Rool. By shooting both of these bullseyes, Diddy will send the light crashing down on K. Rool's head. This will stun K. Rool for a moment, and then he will stumble over to an adjacent corner of the arena and toss away the light. More bullseyes will then appear on the light K. Rool is standing beneath. After Diddy drops all four lights, K. Rool will fall, and the timekeepers will once again save him from being counted out when they hit the bell at the count of 8. Round Three Lanky Kong fights third. At the start of the fight, K. Rool, who is still dealing with the light fixture on his head thanks to Diddy, begins running around the arena in a set pattern. After a few seconds, large electric boxes with number buttons on them will rise up outside the four sides of the ring. When Lanky moves to one of the sides of the ring and presses one of the buttons with his impressive reach, a pad will rise up directly outside the ring, and a barrel will appear on it. When Lanky grabs this barrel, four Trombone Pads will appear in the corners of the arena, and when he throws the barrel, it will burst to reveal a massive banana peel. The strategy here is to stand on a music pad so that the banana peel is between Lanky and K. Rool; when Lanky plays the trombone, K. Rool will charge in the orangutan's direction. If the alignment is incorrect, K. Rool will crush Lanky, costing him a quarter of a melon. If the alignment is correct, K. Rool will slip and fall on his bottom, the number platform used to generate the peel will sink into the floor, and one of the music pads will vanish. In both cases, the banana peel will fade from the ring after K. Rool charges. Once K. Rool falls four times, he will faint once again, and the Kritter timekeepers save him yet again by ringing the bell after four seconds...though the announcer still counts to 8 before saying "saved by the bell!" Between this fight and the following one, K. Rool has several Kritters pull the light fixture off of his head, many of them ending up squashed in the process. Round Four Tiny Kong fights fourth. At the start of the battle, K. Rool moves to an adjacent corner of the arena and slams down, creating four shockwaves. After doing this twice, he grabs his bottom, still in pain from his battle with Lanky. He basks in adoration from the audience for a few moments before repeating the process, at which point Tiny's Mini Monkey barrel appears in the center of the arena. After entering the barrel, Tiny can enter into K. Rool's left shoe, where K. Rool's toes will begin prodding at her in alternating patterns, after which the farthest right toe will rise up. At this point, Tiny can take out her Feather Bow and shoot at the toe in question, tickling K. Rool (a small laughter can be heard). After this, Tiny will leave the shoe and unshrink, after which K. Rool will resume slamming. Each time, K. Rool will slam more times, and the time he allows Tiny to enter his shoe will decrease. As well, it will take one more hit to damage the toe sufficiently. After Tiny strikes the toes enough times, K. Rool will fall down, exhausted, and the timekeepers will dislodge the bell from its position as they try to stop the clock. Round Five Chunky Kong fights fifth. At the start of the fight, K. Rool begins bouncing off the ropes on the sides of the ring and turns invisible. After a few seconds of this, a blue Simian Slam pad with Chunky's face appears in the center of the arena. Slamming it will cause four pads with Chunky's face to appear at the corners of the arena. After Chunky pressing Z on a pad, K. Rool becomes visible while Chunky becomes invisible. At the same time, Chunky's Hunky Chunky barrel appears in the middle of the arena. After he jumps into it, the now giant Chunky takes his place in the red corner while K. Rool stands in the blue corner. Then K. Rool charges at Chunky, who must time it just right to strike K. Rool with his Primate Punch as he charges. If he times it right, he will knock K. Rool back to the edge of the arena, but if he fails, K. Rool will strike him with an uppercut. Each time after Chunky successfully hits K. Rool, one of the pads will disappear. Once he strikes K. Rool four times, he will fall down for the last time, earning the Kongs the victory. Aftermath While Chunky accepts his applause, a few Kritters try desperately to revive K. Rool. After a few moments, K. Rool's bloodshot eye opens. He gets to his feet and acts like a bull about to charge before charging at Chunky. Before reaching him, however, a whistle from nearby makes him stop to look around. Then he sees Candy Kong at the edge of the arena, posing in a seductive way. K. Rool's thoughts of attacking Chunky vanish, and he pushes himself against the edges of the ring, trying to get to her. Meanwhile, Funky Kong shows up from behind K. Rool with a combat boot-launching bazooka. He fires, effortlessly striking K. Rool in his backside and sending him flying out of the arena and ship, and over to K. Lumsy's prison. While three pirate seals look on from the water near the island, the giant Kritter beats K. Rool senseless and throws him back onto the Mechanical Island. After this, the victory cutscene and credits roll. Tips Round 1 *K. Rool's shockwave attack changes after each hit: after zero hits, he slams about once every six seconds; after one hit, he will slam about once every two seconds; and after two or three hits, he will slam about once every two seconds but launch four shockwaves with each slam. *K. Rool's jabs before waving change after each hit: after zero hits, he jabs 4 times; after one hit, he jabs 5 times; after two hits, he jabs 3 times; and after three hits, he jabs 7 times. Round 2 *The glove's range covers everywhere in the arena; Diddy can only dodge it by changing position after it is thrown. *Take care to avoid landing on the rafters when hovering to shoot the lights down. *Diddy can only use his Peanut Popguns while using his Rocketbarrel; he is unable to draw them while he is standing on the ground or the ceiling rafters. Round 3 *K. Rool always moves in the same pattern around the ring: red to blue to yellow to red to green to blue to yellow to green to red. *Each number button corresponds to a music pad in a different corner of the ring: 1 to green, 2 to blue, 3 to yellow, and 4 to red. Regardless of which pad is used to play the music, when the banana peel corresponding to a number is used up, the pad that is linked to that number will vanish. *It is possible to throw the banana peel barrel out of the ring, or far enough on the edge that it is out of K. Rool's range. You can fix this by either throwing another barrel to place another peel, which will make the first one fade away and its barrel reappear or by playing on one of the music pads and having the first barrel re-spawn at the cost of the quarter melon that K. Rool will take by crushing Lanky. *Each pad holding the banana peel barrels will lower again five seconds after it rises. Round 4 *The timer pauses while Tiny is inside K. Rool's shoe. Round 5 *K. Rool's pattern of charging changes after each hit; after zero hits, he charges somewhat slowly; after one hit, he charges somewhat faster; after two hits, he charges very fast while invisible; and after three hits, he charges somewhat fast while invisible and for the last hit, moving in a wide zigzag pattern. *The pad that vanishes from each corner is consistent, regardless of which one Chunky uses; the first is the green corner, the second is the blue, the third yellow, and the fourth red. Gallery Krool64round1.jpg|Round 1 Krool64round2.jpg|Round 2 Krool64round3.jpg|Round 3 Krool64round4.jpg|Round 4 Krool64round5.jpg|Round 5 Trivia *The first time one of the Kong's time expires, Cranky will appear at the edge of the arena to scold them, attempting to demonstrate how to fight to them, but throwing his back out in the process. *This is the only time where K. Rool is depicted having four toes instead of three. See also *King K. Rool *Kaptain K. Rool *Baron K. Roolenstein *King Kut Out Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Characters Category:Kremlings Category:Kremling Krew Category:Land Enemies Category:Final Bosses Category:Males Category:DK 64 Bosses Category:Royalty Category:Big Time Bad Guys